


A Handful of War Thorns

by b_d_003



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can out drink everyone but Magnus, Alec doesn't care what people say, Alec has a good relationship with the Downworld, Alec has a sense of humor, Alec ran away, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Caring Marsye Lightwood, Caring siblings Izzy and Jace and Max, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sex, She cares she really does, The Clave is bad, There all great but the Clave and Valentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_d_003/pseuds/b_d_003
Summary: Six years ago Alec Lightwood left New York and has since then built a sturdy relationship amongst the Downworld community. After all this time he finally came back to help the war against Valentine. Also to keep his trouble making siblings and there friends out of trouble. Along the way he will find love, family and understanding.





	1. Coming Home

 

**Intro**

 

 

    In the dark shadows of New York City, where secrets hide, Alec Lightwood looked down upon the body of one of his fellow Shadowhunters. He had been sent on patrol with Raj to check on a possible demon nest. Halfway there Alec felt the cold kiss of a blade touch his neck sending a shudder down his back. He had no idea what was going on until Raj revealed that the Clave wanted him dead. The one thing he had absolute faith in wanted him dead. In self defense he had killed Raj but the Clave wouldn’t see it that way. He had dug himself a hole he couldn’t get out of. He had no allies to turn to in the Clave. He had no way of even knowing who was against him. I have to run. At that thought his blood had ran cold. He would have to leave everything behind. His sister, his parabatai, his little brother. _I have no choice._ So, he left Raj in the damp alleyway and ran. He had no idea how to live as a mundane but he would learn. That night two disappeared one dead and cold in an alleyway and one running for his life from the Clave. _I will come back. If any of them need me, I will._

 

**Chapter One**

 

    Pale morning light greeted him as he opened his eyes. Groaning he turned toward the opposite side of the bed only to be met with wet licks from his German Shepherd, Rissa. Why in the hell did I drain half a bar down last night? Oh, right I’m back in New York the place of living hell. Opening his eyes he was met with the warm brown eyes of Rissa and a pounding headache. No matter how many times he got hammered he would always wake up a massive headache. But one thing the never failed was the fact Rissa would always be there when he woke up with one. He found Rissa on the side of the road three years ago after helping a small werewolf pack with particularly nasty pack of shax demons. She was matted and sick but he couldn’t just leave her on the side of the road. He took her to the vet to make sure she was alright and ever since she hadn’t left his side. She was the perfect companion always making sure he was alright. In return he watched over her.

 

“Rissa, today is just not a day that should even exist.”

 

   Rissa cocked her head at his statement seeming like she agreed. Sitting up he took in his surroundings. He had arrived in New York around two last night and then went to some hole-in-the-wall bar and then proceeded to drink the bar down. He had bought a townhouse and had had it furnished before he arrived just the make it easier on him. The only thing he brought was three duffle bags. Two were filled with clothes and the third one was filled with weapons he had managed to steal from various Institutes he had came across in the past. His room was bare nothing but his bed, his desser and a chair that set in the corner overlooking his room. His duffle bags sat in the living room because he barely made it into the door before he was stumbling toward the ground. Standing up from his bed a cool breeze hit him sending a shiver through his body. Pulling on his pants from last night he made his was toward the kitchen with Rissa on his heels. Pulling out the dog food he had bought before he came he filled up Rissa’s bowl. He had to keep the dog food put up because Rissa would get into it and eat all of it, bag and all. Rissa was always a ravenous dog. Coming back to New York was not on his top list of priorities but his family need him even if they didn’t know he was there.A source had told him Valentine had popped back up from the dead and was wrecking havoc on New York and the rest of the world. His source also told him that Valentine’s daughter Clary was running around trying to find her mother. While she was running around she was dragging around his sister and his parabatai into heaps of trouble. He was here to help them try to backup from getting into so much trouble but he was also there to work with the Downworld leaders based in New York to track down Valentine. He had gained quite a reputation in the Downworld for helping them out from time to time.

    After he had left New York he thought the truth would spread like wildfire through the Shadow World but the Clave had buried their little mishap. Good thing to or he would have never been able to help the Downworlder community like he has. He was raised to hate them but he had never believed that Downworlders were bad. They were like everyone else. They had there good guys and there bad guys along with there in betweens. He was looking forward to working with the Downworld leaders here in New York. He had emailed the High Warlock of Brooklyn a couple of days before he arrived to set up a meeting to talk about what course of action to take. The meeting was set for later tonight at ten at his loft. That gave him enough time to get ready and take Rissa out for a run.

 

“We have a meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn later. Finally back after all this time and it’s all because of a madman.”

 

Rissa looked up from where she was finishing eating her food. Her eyes held a questioning look. Tonight he would meet the High Warlock of Brooklyn and get inside information on the war against Valentine. Hopefully everything would run smoothly and he would be back before two.


	2. Meeting A Wall

    Pent up energy was something he had always struggled with. If he didn’t do something then he would get really jumpy and when that happened he was one to jump the gun about things.There was one time in a little town in Maine that he handn’t done anything at all because he had arrived in town a few hours earlier. He decided  to go out to the local bar and relax with a bottle of beer or a glass of whiskey. A man had come up to him and tried to hit on him, something that had become a regular over the years. The man tried to get him to go outside and after he told him off the man got a little handsy. After the second no he told the man to get lost or there would be consequences. The man tried again and his patience  had run out and he dropped the man on the floor of the local bar. Not one of his best moments but it served as a reminder to get that energy out of his system before he did something he would regret. Not that he regretted dropping the man but he regretted letting his annoyance get the best of him. 

 

    He didn’t want that to happen tonight so running would be a good way to at least get half of the energy out if his system. Running with Rissa had become something he did quite often. So he went for a run and a couple of hours later he was done. He had gotten back looking like he had been through a leaf blower. A couple of blocks  before they were home Rissa saw of squirrel and took off after it almost taking his arm off in the process. 

 

            “Did you have to take off? You had to wait until we got to New York to find your inner puppy.” He glared at her. Unclipping her leash he walked off stripping as he went so he could take a shower. Showers were a private place for him. He could be alone and either shut his thoughts down or open his mind to the countless hings going on it. When he had decided to come back to New York all he was thinking about was the fact that his siblings were in trouble. Now that he was here he realized just how bad it was. Downworlders were getting murdered left and right and the Shadowhunters were too worried about their own instead of being worried about the countless Downworlders that were being killed. That was one thing that he could not for the life of him understand because they were people too. They deserved respect. 

 

    Shutting off the shower he stepped out letting the cold air fold around his body before he grabbed a towel. Drying his body off he grabbed the clothes he had put out before the shower and put them on. His clothing choices were practical. They served their purpose by blending him into the background. All back and dark colors. It was what Shadowhunters usually wore and it did serve it’s purpose. He was never one to stand out because he had no purpose to. Blending in was one way he kept to the ground. Walking out of the bathroom he was greeted with the site of Rissa sitting there looking at him like he had lost his head. 

            “Why are you looking me like that? You were the one that dragged me six blocks.” Rissa’s head just tilted more before she got up and walked out of the bedroom. Sometimes he had no idea what was going on through her head. She was just like a human in all ways but the the four legs and the bark. Shaking his head he walked over to his bed. Pulling on socks and his boots he stood up. It didn’t take him long to get ready. His routine was simple and efficient. He pulled a seraph blade out of his duffel bag. He also grabbed his stele. He had left once without it and had regretted it. Slipping the stele into his jacket pocket he grabbed his phone off the nightstand he looked at the time. His phone read 8:45 p.m. Slipping the seraph blade into his thigh holster. He took out his stele and glamored the thigh holster and the blade. He didn’t need a mundane asking about the deadly blade strapped to his thigh. He would have to leave now to make it to Brooklyn on time for his meeting. The one thing he didn’t miss about New York was the traffic. 

            “Rissa let’s go. We need to leave now or we’re never going to get there on time.” Grabbing her leash he walked into the living room. Rissa was sitting there on the couch  looking like she wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Rolling his eyes he looked at Rissa, she was like a teenager at times. 

            “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.” He was never late and today was not going to be his first time. He was here to build up the relationship  between him and the Downworlders here in New York and meeting the High Warlock of Brooklyn was a start. Whining Rissa rolled over to where she was on her back. One thing Rissa could never stand was when he told her he was going to leave without here. Desperate times were cause for desperate measures.

            “I’ll leave you here.” At the Rissa jumped up and ran to the door waiting to put on her leash so she could go with gim.  _ It never fails. _ Walking over and clipping her leash on her, he looked down. 

            “If you would have just came we could have been on our way already.” He was not one to be late and if Rissa made him late she was not getting any treats. Looking down at his phone it read 9:00 p.m. Opening the door he let Rissa go out first  closing and locking the door behind him he made his way down the steps and out into the streets of New York. He might be a little late but it would be better then not showing up at all. The mundane’s looked peaceful walking the streets. They had no idea what lurked in the shadows or the people that protected them from demons. There lives were peaceful, never having to fight on a day to day basis to just survive. Never having to be trained since birth to fight the evil that was in this world. Once upon a time he had envied them and there lives but he didn’t no more. He was a Shadowhunter and he did what he could for his world. Even if it ended up with him giving his life. The night was nice so many people walked about. A nice breeze swirled through the buildings of the city. After thirty minutes of walking he arrived at the high rise buildings in Brooklyn of which Magnus Bane the High Warlock lived.  Looking down Rissa was a comforting thing he often did. She was always there and he relied on her more than most people did on their dogs. Everywhere he went she did to. Walking up he pressed the buzzer. 

           “Who dares disturb the High Warlock?” The voice that came through the buzzer had a smooth tone it. All in all it was a very pleasant voice he decided. 

           “Alec Lightwood. We had an appointment at ten. I’m a bit late.” He was ten minutes late and did not like it at all. 

           “Yes you are a bit late. Come on up.” He looked on at Rissa glaring at her. He walked up to the door and opened it.

          “You made us late.” Walking up the steps he came to the door that would lead him to the the High Warlock. He raised hand to knock but the door opened and he almost hit someone is the face. Startled he back up looking the man in front of him. He was all golden skin. He was wearing a black shirt with white designs on it, the top buttons were undone with necklaces hanging around his neck. His pants were sinfully tight to add to the whole thing.  He also had his makeup done to perfection. Now he didn’t know much about makeup but it looked really good on him.  _ He is beautiful.  _ Whoa Alec your here to meet with him about what is going on in the Downworld not to ogle him. 

       “Alec Lightwood nice to meet you.” The man held out his hand for Alec to shake. He looked down at the hand now the man was giving him his hand. Finally snapping out of the trance he took the man’s hand in a tight grip.

        “Magnus Bane it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry I came late. Rissa didn’t want to leave.” He explained to Magnus.

        “Rissa?’ Magnus’ voice held a questioning tone. Of course Magnus didn’t know who Rissa was. She was trained to when he opened door she would stand behind him. 

        “Oh, right. Rissa you can come out now.” Rissa peaked her head out from around his legs. Magnus looked down at her and then looked back up at him.

        “You own a dog.” Magnus looked at him.

       “What never seen a Shadowhunter with a dog?” His voice was coated in humor. Magnus eyes went wide when he had said that. I guess he doesn’t come across Shadowhunters that have humor very often. 

        “No, I have not. Nor have I ever met a Shadowhunter with a sense of humor either but I guess you are just filled with surprises.” Magnus smiled at him. 

        “Well, I hope that’s a good thing.” He smiled back at him.

        “Should we start the meeting?” He questioned Magnus. After all that is what he had come here for. Magnus being beautiful was an added bonus

        “Yes, we should. You have built quite a reputation amongst the Downworld.” Magnus said as he opened the door for him and Rissa. 

        “I’ve just been doing the right thing. The thing that all Shadowhunters should  be doing instead they have their heads stuck so far up their asses they don’t know what is going on.” He explained to Magnus. He treated Downworlders with the respect they deserved. They weren’t mindless creatures, they were just human like the rest of the people on this planet. 

        “Not many Shadowhunters do the right thing as you say. They want our help we they need it but after that they could care less if we suddendly dropped dead.” Magnus said as he walked into what was the living room. Magnus’ loft was a mix of different cultures but somehow it all fit together. It felt, well homey.

 

       “Well most Shadowhunters are morons. Not many have common sense and those that do get shut down if they voice their opinions about things” He would he had experienced it first hand when Raj tried to kill him.

       “We both agree on the fact about most of them are morons. And they don’t let anyone out of there iron fist. Which brings me to how you got out.” He froze no one had ever asked a question like that. Rissa looked at him sensing his discomfort 

       “Well, let’s just say something happened and I wasn’t about to stick around to end up in a back alley somewhere.” That was the most accurate answer he had ever given anyone. 

       “It wouldn’t  have to do with that Shadowhunter that ended up dead in that ally a few years back would it? There was another Shadowhunter on patrol with him and he disappeared.” How in the hell did he know that? The Shadowhunters had kept their mouths shut on it becuse of there own reasins. 

       “It might have.” He was on edge. If Magnus wanted him turned into the Clave there would be no stopping him.

       “I really think it does. I mean a Shadowhunter ends up ends up dead and one disappears. A couple of months later a Shadowhunter turn up helping out Downworlders all over the country.” He looks right into Magnus’ eyes. No emotion could be seen. 

       “Look you don’t know what happened that night.” His tone was very defensive. He had to do what he had to do. Before he know what had happened he was pinned to the wall with pain flaring through his back and Rissa was on attack mode.

     “Rissa down. Stay down. Back off.” He was more concerned with Magnus’ safety. Riss would tear him apart to protect him.

     “I don’t have to know what happened that night. The safety of my people comes before a Shadowhunters.” He could see were Magnus’ concern was coming from because if he was in Magnus’s shoes he would have reacted the same to. 

      “Magnus, I would never put any Downworlders in danger. What happened that night was self defense. The Clave, well lets just say, the dont like me much.’’ He was telling the truth. He had come to like Downworlder. There snice of family and loyalty to who they love is something not any Shadowhunter ever experience.

      “I don’t know you Alec. But I do know your last name. The Lightwood’s are not people I get along with.” Well he could see that.

      “I don’t blame you. Would you please let me go.” He was really tired of being pinned to the wall.

      “You try anything and you won’t just be pinned to the wall.”

      “I agree with you. How about we get back to that meeting.” Looks like he wasn’t getting home by two. He was really wanted to be at home getting anything on his annoying siblings. He was used to not being trusted by Downworlders but nor being trusted by Magnus somehow hurt him. It was a really odd feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, another update. Yes Alec met Magnus in thus chapter and there was a twist at the end. Magnus is always one to find out that happenes around him and finding out about Alec is no different. Rissa's background will be explored in the next chapter. And something big will happen in the next chapter. Please, comment because I love hearing from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this chapter was short. I plan on making the other chapters longer but for now this will have to do. :) Comments and kudos are very appreciated. Till next time my lovelies.


End file.
